<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The catch of a lifetime by TheUnlikelyOne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990671">The catch of a lifetime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnlikelyOne/pseuds/TheUnlikelyOne'>TheUnlikelyOne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Not a game, POV Second Person, Rude speaks in second person, Turks (Compilation of FFVII), by the skin of their teeth, trust game</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:02:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnlikelyOne/pseuds/TheUnlikelyOne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a matter of trust.</p><p>Reno is no shy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The catch of a lifetime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a quick drabble, set sometime during BC.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come on!" A hurried whisper. Tseng's fingers grip tightly the PHS. Then his tone raises, sharp and clear. "Reno! No time to use the stairs."</p><p>"What?" You can hear him, through the speaker pressed against Tseng's ear.</p><p>"Wrong timer settings. Just find a window and jump." Tseng paces back and forth.</p><p>"Boss. I'm on the tenth floor."</p><p>"Good to know. Rude will get you."</p><p>You nod and raise the binoculars, counting the stories. Scanning, from left to right, then left again. A flicker of movement, in the greenish glow of the streetlamps.</p><p>There.</p><p>You run. Threes minutes to go.</p><p>He leaps on top of the banister, stands up there in precarious equilibrium. You survey him trough the lenses, he doesn’t measure the height separating him from the impact.</p><p>He looks at you. Smiles.</p><p>Then turns, on that thin strip of metal, arms open wide. Tips backwards.</p><p>Backwards.</p><p>And falls.</p><p>The jacket flaps around his body like the wings of a mad bird, the slim ponytail snakes wildly in the rush of his.</p><p>Flight.</p><p>The binoculars slip from your hands, now stretched in front of you; eyes following him closely. Feet aligning with the impact point you calculated .</p><p>Jaw clenched.</p><p>The catch of a lifetime.</p><p>He lands straight into your arms, on instinct you coil them tightly around whatever part of his body is accessible. You're knocked backwards, ending up sprawled on the ground, his weight draped over you. For a moment you hear just the mad rush of blood in your ears.</p><p>Then everything hurts, and it's damn good, because it means that the mission is accomplished. Once more.</p><p>He tenses against you, then gets on foot. You close the eyelids, see him flying, again, against their dark backdrop.</p><p>Let out a breath you didn't know you were holding.</p><p>His lips have the sweetest curve ever, as he leans over you, stretching a hand to help you up. Quick breaths raise his chest, under the deep V of the unbuttoned shirt. His eyes gleam with adrenaline, never let yours as you hang onto his fingers, struggling to get up.</p><p>Your legs are shaking</p><p>"Damn good catch, partner." He whispers, as you're standing in front of him. He licks his lips; you almost tackle him, holding him tightly, dragging him away from the building. It's already doomed.</p><p>While he's not. And will never be, all your efforts focused on this achievement. You bury the fingers in his windswept hair.</p><p>A sharp glow blazes in Reno's eyes, his arms coil around your neck.</p><p>His cold lips stroke yours.</p><p>All windows explode at once behind your back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Someone at the Armory will hear of Tseng very soon.</p><p> </p><p>Got the inspiration from a "trust game" I used to play as a child.</p><p>Being them who they are, they took it to the next level.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>